


Anticipation

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Graduation, Summer Vacation, missing the kids
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Il sole picchia forte sul loro angolo di spiaggia, e un velo di sale gli tende la pelle mentre l’acqua del mare gli si asciuga addosso, e i bambini che strillano in acqua sono abbastanza lontani da lasciargli sentire il rilassante rumore delle onde, e Daichi - Daichi pensa a tutt’altro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt ~~_estate_~~ _tema libero! (300w)_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!)
> 
> Titolo @ _What time is it?_ \- High School Musical 2. #iregretnothing

“Ti mancano, vero?”   
  
Daichi alza lo sguardo, appena sopra la montatura degli occhiali da sole. Suga lo sta osservando, un libro tirato su fin sotto al naso e gli occhi fin troppo brillanti per la penombra dell’ombrellone, e Daichi richiude i propri, si nasconde di nuovo dietro le lenti scure.   
  
“Siamo in vacanza,” dice, stendendosi meglio sull’asciugamano come a ribadire il fatto.   
  
Il sole picchia forte sul loro angolo di spiaggia, e un velo di sale gli tende la pelle mentre l’acqua del mare gli si asciuga addosso, e i bambini che strillano in acqua sono abbastanza lontani da lasciargli sentire il rilassante rumore delle onde, e Daichi - Daichi pensa a tutt’altro. Al cigolio di scarpe sul parquet nuovo, all’odore dell’erba tagliata mentre corrono su e giù per una collina, a come bruciavano i muscoli quando stramazzava la sera su un futon un po’ troppo stretto.   
  
Ma sono in _vacanza_ , santo cielo.   
  
Sussulta quando sente un tonfo, il libro di Suga lanciato senza tante cerimonie nella sabbia, e poi Suga stesso gli piomba sulla schiena senza altro preavviso. “Ouch,” dice, nascondendo un sorriso nella piega del gomito, la pelle fresca di Suga contro la sua che lo ristora un secondo prima di trasformarsi in calore confortevole.   
  
Suga ignora le sue sciocchezze, come sempre, e si mette più comodo sulla sua schiena.   
  
“Quando torniamo a casa,” dice, posando le mani una sopra l’altra tra le scapole di Daichi e sistemandoci sopra il mento, “Possiamo andare a trovarli.”   
  
Daichi guarda l’orizzonte azzurro, e si distrae pensando a nero e arancione, urla che riecheggiano in palestra, l’odore di lucido e sudore.   
  
“Va bene,” mormora, chiudendo gli occhi, e non ha bisogno di sentire le labbra di Suga contro la nuca per sapere che sta sorridendo, ma non ha certo intenzione di dirglielo.


End file.
